Bounty Board
Bounty Boards are located throughout the lands of Pandora. A bounty board is a mission-giving terminal where players can receive new missions and turn in completed missions for a reward. Most missions from bounty boards are given anonymously and offer rewards including Experience Points, cash, and equipment. Bounty Boards The following is a list of the Bounty Boards and their locations in the order which they become available. Borderlands *Fyrestone Bounty Board: Right outside Dr. Zed's office. It is not accessible until players obtain the Job Hunting mission from Dr. Zed. *Lucky's Bounty Board: Located at the front of Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole. *New Haven Bounty Board: Located next to Marcus Kincaid's store at the north-east end of the town of New Haven. *Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board: In the Middle of Nowhere. This bounty board remains inactive until a mission chain to repair it is completed. Zombie Island Of Dr. Ned *Jakobs Cove Bounty Board: Located in the town of Jakobs Cove. Once Jakobs Cove Claptrap talks to players at the opening of the story he will leave for the bounty board and wait there for them to arrive. Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot * The Underdome Bounty Board: Located downstairs in the Underdome. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * T-Bone Junction Bounty Board: Located near the western edge of T-Bone Junction. Claptrap's New Robot Revolution * Hyperion Tourist Information Board: Located in Tartarus Station. Borderlands 2 *Liar's Berg Bounty Board in the Southern Shelf. It's always broken. *Sanctuary Bounty Board *Happy Pig Bounty Board: Found is just a stone's throw from the fast travel station of Three Horns - Valley, at the Happy Pig Motel. *Overlook Bounty Board: Found in the center of town across from the Fast-Travel Station. *Lynchwood Bounty Board: Inside the Lynchwood train station, up the stairs just before entering the town. *Fyrestone Bounty Board: In the Arid Nexus Badlands *Opportunity *Eridium Blight Captain Scarlett And Her Pirates Booty *Oasis Bounty Board: In the town center across from the small water well. *Pirate Bounty Board: on the main deck of The Buccaneer's Bacchanal. Mister Torgue's Campain Of Carnage *Crater Bounty Board *Forge Battle Board *Arena Bounty Board *Pyro Pete's Bounty Board Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *Hunter's Grotto Bounty Board Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Serenity's Waste: inside Janey Springs' old workshop in Oozless Harbor *Concordia: in the corner between Up Over Bar and The Meriff's Office *Triton Flats: inside a building with the exit to Concordia. *Jack's Office: right next to the Fast Travel station. *Lunar Launching Station: right next to the Fast Travel station. Notes * In Borderlands, whenever new missions become available on a local bounty board, they are announced by an ECHO message from a Claptrap. However, in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, new missions are announced by the Hyperion Tourist and Information Center with a loudspeaker as its image. The same message is used ("There are more missions available at the Hyperion Tourist Information Bounty Board."), but it is said in a different voice. This is because of the uprising of the claptraps. * Certain mission turn-in locations may be erroneously marked as a bounty board location, e.g. Wanted: Dead!, that being the only map marker available in the editor. fr:Panneau des primes ru:Доска объявлений Category:Bounty boards Category:Gameplay